


The mattress

by geekyyoungblood



Series: Skam fic week 2017 [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Wilhelm, SKAM Fic Week, bed sharing, not a lot of it but its there lol, wilhelm bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/pseuds/geekyyoungblood
Summary: She’s not sure when, exactly, she realized that she likes Eva. Maybe she knew way back when they first met, subconsciously. Looking back now she definitely feels like there was a reason she approached Eva in the first place, a reason beyond the whole slut incident. It doesn’t really matter, though. She kind of enjoys these feelings, and that’s all she needs to think about.Or, Noora has a huge crush on Eva and Chris doesn't own enough mattresses.





	The mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the day 2 prompt of Skam fic week: bed sharing. I'm posting this a day late because I'm bad at fic challenges and started writing this waayy to late. I'm also not very happy with it. But here it is anyway!
> 
> I'd like to thank my lovely betas for giving me my motivation back, and also the Skamfiction chat on Discord for being incredibly nice and supportive<3

There’s only one spare mattress.

“I’m sorry,” Chris says, and she actually does look sorry. “I thought there would be more. My mum must have thrown some of the old ones out.”

The five of them are in Chris’ living room, observing the single, sorry mattress on the floor in the middle of their circle. It’s a pretty big mattress, at least; not big enough to fit a king sized bed, but big enough for two people to share. That’s honestly all Noora is capable of thinking of the situation right now, because it’s three in the fucking morning and she’s so tired she might actually fall asleep on the spot. Sleepovers with the girls are great, really, and there’s literally nothing that could possibly happen during one that isn’t worth not having to put up with Eskild bringing guys home every other night. But the rest of the girls are much bigger fans of staying up until late at night than she is, and they always end up getting her into situations like this one; having a conversation at 3 AM that she definitely would have preferred to have much earlier in the evening.

“Oh, that’s fine!” Vilde says, being the enthusiastic one as always. “We can always share.”

“Well, I’ll take the couch,” Sana smiles dismissively, turning around and walking over to the couch a few feet away. She immediately starts making herself comfortable on the couch, and honestly, none of them is really in the mood for arguing. Besides, a tired Sana isn’t something any of them is very keen on dealing with.

“Alright, does anybody feel like sharing my bed with me?” Chris sighs.

“Can I?” Vilde asks. “Or, well, I mean, if anybody else wants to…”

“No, no, no, you take it, Vilde,” Noora reassures her. “We’re fine.” 

Vilde smiles. “Oh, okay. Thank you! So, you’ll share the mattress with Eva, then.” And without further ado she leaves the living room, quickly followed by Chris, and suddenly Noora is wide awake, realizing what situation she’s ended up in. 

She really hopes she’s not blushing.

She turns to Eva, whose eyes are darting between the mattress on the floor and Noora. She almost looks nervous, and a little voice in the back of Noora’s head happily wonders if this could mean what she wants it to mean, but she shakes it off. She’s being ridiculous.

“So, uh…” Eva smiles slightly. “Should we brush our teeth or get the blankets first?”

“Uh, well, I’m really tired, so… I’d rather get to the bathroom before the others do,” Noora says, fidgeting with her hands.

“Okay!” Eva’s smile grows. “Well, uh… I’m gonna go get my toothbrush, then.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Eva nods awkwardly, and Noora realizes that this is a bit of a strange situation for both of them. They’ve done lots and lots of different things together, shared the most intimate aspects of their lives with each other. But they’ve never shared a bed.

Or a mattress. Whatever.

But it shouldn’t be this awkward, right? They’re friends, and while they’ve only known each other for a few months they’re closer than Noora has ever been to anybody else. Sure, Noora isn’t the kind of person who enjoys physical intimacy beyond hugs that much, and Eva knows that. But it shouldn't be this much of a problem.

The hopeful voice in the back of her mind speaks up again, unable to let go of the fact that Eva is maybe, possibly nervous. And once again, Noora pushes it away.

Then Eva leaves the room, and Noora sighs, going to get her own toothbrush.

...

She’s not sure when, exactly, she realized that she likes Eva. Maybe she knew way back when they first met, subconsciously. Looking back now she definitely feels like there was a reason she approached Eva in the first place, a reason beyond the whole slut incident. It doesn’t really matter, though. She kind of enjoys these feelings, and that’s all she needs to think about.

The only negative aspect of it is being almost entirely certain that Eva doesn't like her back. Eva likes guys. And besides, she’s never done or said anything that could possibly mean she wants them to be anything but friends. 

Then there’s the obvious consequence of knowing that; the fact that Noora constantly has to deal with Eva’s attractiveness without being able to deal with it in any way. Which is difficult, because pretty much everything Eva does is attractive.

Even brushing her teeth.

They’re standing next to each other in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing their teeth, and Noora tries not to stare at Eva too much. It’s a very familiar struggle, and it’s actually pretty entertaining. Agonizing, yes, but still funny.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket, interrupting her reflections. She puts the toothbrush on the sink and opens the text.

It’s from William.

You looked good today. Miss you.

It makes her want to scream out loud. Not because of the texting itself, but because she’s actually having a good night, and William’s texts bring a lot of emotion in her that she doesn't want to think about right now. She just wants to be happy and spend time with her friends without having to deal with the giant pile of issues that William brings.

“What’s that?”

Eva looks concerned, and Noora suddenly realizes she’s biting her lip.

“Oh, uh, nothing,” she says, putting her phone back into her pocket. “Just another text from Wilhelm.” She makes sure to emphasize the incorrect name and adds a little smile afterwards, because she’s not at all sure how to handle this bizarre situation and she’s always thought of humour as a great coping mechanism. And it does work, but it’s obviously not a magic wand.

Eva doesn’t laugh, though, but sighs. “Seriously? That guy needs to get a life.”

Noora forces a laugh. “Yeah, he really does.”

If any of the other girls asked her about a text from William, Noora would have lied about it. She would have told them it was Eskild asking her for money or something like that. She’s more embarrassed about this whole situation than she’s willing to admit, and telling the girls about it would require a lot of explaining and a conversation about William that Noora isn’t at all keen on having. But Eva accidentally saw one of his texts lighting up Noora’s phone screen when they were hanging out at Noora’s place a few weeks ago, and Noora had to explain it all to her, so now she knows. When she found out she laughed, but she realized pretty quickly that Noora wasn’t very amused by it. That being said, she’s been very understanding, despite seeming a bit unsure of how to best support Noora. She’s been a good listener the few times Noora has talked about the whole situation, and sometimes she tries to change the subject when the other girls bring up William. Honestly, it’s a relief to have told someone.

“Honestly, Noora, he can’t go on like this.”

Eva looks concerned.

“Well, apparently he can,” Noora points out, and it’s only half a joke.

“I’m serious!” Eva says, and now there’s a hint of anger in her voice. “He’s a fucking creep.”

“Well, I haven’t exactly told him to stop, have I?”

“You shouldn’t have to! You’ve never replied to him, he should have let it go a long time ago.”

Then she’s quiet, and Noora wonders if now is a good time to say something. To tell Eva how complicated this whole thing really is, how despite the fact that the texts make her this uncomfortable and no matter how much she wishes he would stop, she’s genuinely attracted to William. It’s not much; it’s just because of his looks, because he’s a hot guy, and it’s nowhere near the electricity that floods through her body whenever Eva is in the room - but it’s there.

And she’s ashamed of herself for feeling that way.

But maybe now isn’t such a good time to tell Eva about that after all. Maybe it’s the kind of thing that should be told over a cup of coffee after school or while they’re hanging out alone at Eva’s, when Noora has had time to prepare for saying it. The shame is overwhelming enough for her to not be able to say it just like that, right here. 

Yes. Waiting is a good idea.

And for now she just wants to lose herself in her feelings for Eva, to just enjoy it. Because Eva would never send her these kinds of texts, or openly obsess over her for months, or see everything but a straight up “no” as an invitation to keep going. Eva is safe, kind and gentle, and she may not have feelings for Noora, but as long as she’s like this, as long as Noora can keep having her close, that doesn’t really matter.

Even though Noora’s heart aches a little each time the possibility of Eva not feeling anything for her crosses her mind.

She says none of this out loud.

“You’re such a great friend, Eva,” she says instead. She smiles, and she means it.

Eva smiles slightly. “You too.”

…

The mattress is, apparently, not as big as it looks once two people are actually sharing it, and they end up having to pretty much lie on top of each other. But it’s fine. It’s a good distraction.

About half an hour into the night, Noora isn’t thinking about William anymore, but about the way Eva’s warm breath feels against her neck.

Everything is going to be fine.


End file.
